


Jealousy

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: TWD Smut [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Oral, Porn with minimal Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, slight Dom vibes from Simon, slight dirty talk from Simon, smutty smut smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: On your trip to Alexandria with Simon, things get hot and heavy when Simon sees you flirting with Rick the Prick. It seems a lesson is in order.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Second time writing smutty smut smut for dear Simon.  
> Once again, a massive thank you to my brilliant beta, [Heeley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Anything in italics is dialogue taken straight from the show.

You were staring out the window, lost in thought, watching the greenery speed by. You were on your way to Alexandria to search for Daryl. Shuddering, you recalled the rage in Negan’s voice over the Walkie Talkie. If you didn’t find him, there’d be hell to pay for the Alexandrians. Well. If they were stupid enough to hide Daryl after he’d escaped from the Sanctuary, you couldn’t help but think they had it coming. 

Glancing over at Simon, who had a deep scowl etched onto his handsome features, you let out an inaudible sigh. Whatever situation was gonna present itself at Alexandria, it wouldn’t be pretty. Truth be told, you didn’t quite understand everyone’s obsession with Daryl fucking Dixon anyway. He clearly wasn’t someone who’d ever kneel to Negan, so what was the point? If you were in charge, you’d have taken Rick’s girlfriend or his son to the Sanctuary after that night in the clearing. That would’ve kept him in line. But alas, you weren’t and now your fearless leader wanted his favorite toy back.

As the car slowed down and Alexandria’s gate came into view, you sat up straight and looked at Simon.

“What do we do if he isn’t here?” you asked.

“Report back to Negan,” he barked.

“No need to bite my head off!” you said, frowning. Simon had been in a foul mood ever since you’d searched the Hilltop and came up empty.

“Don’t sass me, girl,” he said before leaning out of the jeep’s window, addressing the man on watch duty, “Open up!”

The Alexandrians knew better than to leave you waiting. As soon as you’d stopped inside its walls, you were out of the jeep, silently fuming, following Simon towards Rick the Prick, as Negan liked to call him.

" _Rick! Hello!_ ” Simon called out.

“ _I thought it would be longer,_ ” Rick replied, obviously displeased at your presence.

“ _Do ya think we’re here for a tribute? Do ya?_ ” Simon asked, coming to stand in front of Alexandria’s leader with his hands on his belt.

“ _Is there another reason?_ ”

“ _There is. We’re here for Daryl._ ”

“ _Negan took Daryl._ ”

“ _Hmmm..BUT,_ ” Simon said in mock joviality, “ _then yer son showed up, Daryl went missing...might those two things be connected?_ ”

“ _They’re not. We didn’t know he was gone ‘til right now._ ”

“ _Then this should be easy,_ ” Simon replied with a fake smile. “ _Now. Everyone find a buddy. Gonna have to follow us around. If he’s here, we really need y’all to see him die._ ”

Simon went past Rick, obviously expecting him to follow, you figured you might as well accompany them and the group of Alexandrians and Saviors tagging along. Walking across Alexandria’s eerily well-kept lawns, you caught up to Rick a few seconds later.

“If he’s here, you should just tell us. It’ll be bad enough as it is. Do you really want Negan to think your people need another demonstration from Lucille?” you softly asked Rick.

“He’s. Not. Here,” he growled out.

“Okay, okay. Jesus fucking Christ,” you exclaimed. “Why is everyone taking their anger out on me today?”

He glanced towards you, his expression softening slightly. “Sorry.” After a short pause, he asked, “How long have ya been with the Saviors?”

Giving him a small smile, you answered, “Not that long. A year at the most.”

“What is someone like you doing with a group like that?”

“Hey!” you said, narrowing your eyes. “First of all, that’s MY group you’re badmouthing and secondly, what makes you think I’m not just as bad as Simon or Negan?”

Rick laughed. “I doubt that last part very much.”

Rick’s laugh caused Simon to turn around with raised eyebrows and a quippy remark on his lips, but when he saw HIS girl pout at the prick before dissolving into laughter, he almost snarled. 

“Are ya two lovebirds havin’ a great time?” he shouted. “Move yer asses!”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” you told him good-naturedly. “Where are we headed anyway?”

“Storage.” His answer was clipped and the look in his eye made your stomach flip. You knew that look and couldn’t deny you loved pushing his buttons, knowing full well he’d never hurt you.

Turning to Rick, you smiled sweetly at him, perfectly aware that Simon was still watching, letting your hand stroke up and down his arm coquettishly. “Come on, we better hurry up before he loses it.”

Stepping into the storage, Simon let out a whistle. “ _Wow. These are some bare shelving units. Ya guys had a barbeque or something and not invite us? Seriously! This is sad. Hope yer not try’na hide stuff from us, cause that generally doesn’t go over very well._ ”

“ _We can scavenge more today. If ya just wait, we’ll bring something back. We’ll find more,_ ” Rick implored.

“ _Aaaawwwww!_ ” Simon cooed and leant forward on a shelf. “ _Relax! I’m not here for a pick up._ ”

“Yeah, calm down,” you said reassuringly with a sideways glance at Simon while patting Rick’s chest.

“Everyone out,” growled Simon, gripping your upper arm and dragging you into the room, yelling at Rick over his shoulder, “stand guard!”

His grip was painful and before you had a chance to yell at him, he’d pushed you against a cabinet.

“Try’na push my buttons, are ya?” he said. “It seems a lesson is in order.”

“Simon, I-”

“Quiet!” he ordered as he lay a finger on your lips before pushing his thumb past the seam of your mouth, grazing your teeth slightly while his fingers dug into your cheek and jaw. “Suck.”

Just the dark timbre of his voice managed to turn you on beyond belief. You swallowed harshly, but two could play at that game. Raising your eyebrow at him, you swirled your tongue around his invading thumb before hollowing your cheeks to suck, watching his eyes darken.

He smirked while his free hand went to the zipper of your jeans. Soon after you felt the cool air on your bare legs. Simon let out an appreciative whistle at the lacy panties you wore. Kneeling down in front of you, he ordered, “Stay still. All ya are allowed to do is take it.”

You couldn’t suppress the shiver that went through you at his statement.

Simon caressed you from hip to knees almost soothingly before letting his nails drag upwards along the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. His thumbs rubbed up and down along the edge of your panties. You could feel his hot breath on your core since the lace was already damp with arousal and it took all your willpower to stay perfectly still, though your fingers gripped the edge of the metal counter so hard that your knuckles turned white.

Slowly, he moved his face closer. Simon started to lick you through the lace and you couldn’t help but moan at the sensation of the material rubbing against your clit. Your heart started to race when he tugged the damp scrap of clothing down your legs with this teeth, closing your eyes in anticipation of what was to come next. 

But he didn’t dive in straight away. You opened your eyes, looked down at him and were met with an infuriating grin.

“Impatient, are yer?” The smugness was practically dripping off of him.

You were a second away from snapping at him when the flash in his brown eyes reminded you that you were supposed to be quiet, so you bit your lip instead.

When his tongue touched your cunt, though, you bucked your hips, which earned you a sharp slap on your thigh. Whimpering, you forced yourself to stand still even as he ran one of his calloused fingers slowly up and down your slit.

“Yer so wet for me, dove,” he grunted as he licked your essence off his finger. “And ya taste so good.”

The next second he was on you, licking a broad stripe from top to bottom. You quivered and moaned when he circled your nub and his soft mustache tickled the inside of your thighs. You were begging him wordlessly to put his mouth directly on your bundle of nerves, but he kept up the maddeningly slow circles and pushed a finger into you instead, pumping in and out of your wet center. When you started to wriggle your hips in an effort to get him exactly where you wanted him, he nipped your inner thigh in reprimand. 

“I told ya to stay still,” he admonished before going back in at the same time as pushing another finger into you, making you mewl.

The second he finally sucked on your clit, you felt heat spread through your entire body, heralding your impending orgasm.

“Ya aren’t allowed to cum until I say so.”

Throwing your head back when he forced a third finger into you, you frantically tried to think of anything other than Simon between your thighs to distract yourself from the tingly feeling in your lower back and pelvis, which didn’t go unnoticed. He chuckled into you and the vibrations almost sent you over the edge.

“Simon! I’m-” you panted, “I can’t-”

And then he stopped. 

You whined, looking at him in utter confusion as he stood back up and leant close. “I told ya, you’ll need my permission to cum. And since you’ve been such a naughty girl, you’ll just have to wait a bit longer.”

Keeping eye contact with you, he licked his fingers clean and then gripped your chin, pressing his lips against yours in a bruising kiss. Simon shifted his hold so that his thumb and index finger dug into your cheeks, forcing you to open your mouth to him. As his tongue tangled with yours, you could taste yourself and whimpered into him, causing him to grin and pinch your bum as he pulled back.

“Kneel,” he ordered.

You were panting and let yourself sink down in front of him, eyeing the very prominent bulge in his trousers as he undid first his belt and then the zipper. You ached for an orgasm but knew better than to defy Simon. Instead, you reached for him as his hard cock sprang free, only to have your hands slapped away. 

“Mouth only.”

Your stomach clenched at his command. You licked your lips before crossing your hands behind your back and scooted closer, puckering your lips to press a soft kiss to the bulbous head that was already slick with salty precum. You saw the vein in his neck strain as he bit back a groan before he placed his hands on the counter behind you and leant forward, which pressed the back of your head against the cabinet and forced you to open up for him, letting his thick member slide into your mouth. You made sure to flatten your tongue to the sensitive underside of his dick and moaned around him when he filled you, enjoying the sensation of the weight on your tongue as his girth stretched your lips wide, while trying to ignore the rush of wetness between your thighs. 

“Now be a good girl and suck,” he said huskily, threading your hair through his fingers before he fisted the silky strands and made you arch your neck even more.

“Can ya do that for me, dove?”

You hummed in agreement, making Simon finally moan out loud as his grip on your hair tightened. The delicious pain in your scalp turned you on even more.

“I'm gonna fuck yer face now.”

Closing your lips tightly around his throbbing length, you braced yourself. He slowly, oh so slowly, dragged himself out of your mouth and made eye contact with you when only his tip remained engulfed by your lips, before pushing back in. You knew not to divert your gaze from his and concentrated on sucking as hard as possible, losing all sense of time as he gradually picked up his pace. The musky taste of him seemed to cloud your mind. Soon he started to push further, entering your throat a little bit deeper with each thrust, eliciting the most sensual sounds from Simon. 

“Are ya ready to take my dick down yer throat, dove?”

The question was rhetorical. Simon loved choking you and knew you got off on it. You swallowed harshly just before he thrust forward. This time he tilted your head further back and pushed into your throat, making you gag around him, which earned you a throaty curse before he quickened his movement to a demanding pace that barely left enough time for you to breathe. Your fingernails bit into your palms as you tried to keep up. The wet sound of your gagging made your arousal climb higher and heightened the urge for your own release. 

“God, yer throat’s so fucking tight,” Simon bit out behind clenched teeth as he extracted himself from the exquisite heat of your mouth. “But I'm not done with ya yet.”

With that he grabbed your forearms and pulled you to your feet before spinning you around and bending you over the cold, steel counter. Your nipples puckered painfully at the sudden sensation as your cheek was pushed against the surface. You felt Simon kick your legs further apart as he stepped between your legs and unceremoniously stuffed your cunt with his cock. A guttural moan escaped your throat at the sudden fullness. It never failed to amaze you how perfectly he stretched you. Already you could feel the heat in your pelvis increasing as he started to rock into you. You knew it wouldn't be long before you'd be pushed over the edge, but reminded yourself that you still needed to ask his permission. The swivelling of his hips caused him to press against your g-spot as he pumped into you, making your walls flutter.

Sweat was beading on your back, plastering your shirt to your quivering body. 

“Please, I need to cum,” you pleaded. “Pleeeaaase, Simon!”

His taunting laughter reached your ears and you were torn between wanting to smack him and finally getting release. Your fingers curled on the steel, clawing at it in an effort to not topple over without permission as his thrusts became even harder and more uncoordinated. He was close as well. 

His hand snaked around your body, thumb settling on your oversensitive clit, pinching it harshly as he snarled into your ear, “Cum! Now!”

With a loud scream you finally allowed your body to climax and felt him explode inside you before he rested his forehead between your shoulder blades. You closed your eyes, panting heavily and felt Simon press a kiss on your back before he carefully withdrew from you. 

“Yer need to get dressed. We'll leave in a few,” Simon murmured as he pulled up his trousers.

Straightening up on wobbly knees, you felt your mixed essences sticking to your thighs and cringed a little at the realisation that there was nothing to clean yourself up with. From the corner of your eye you caught Simon’s smirk as you pulled a face and glared at his smug expression. No doubt the state of your hair and the fact that the both of you reeked of sex would alert anyone to what exactly you'd been up to. 

Simon slung his arm over your shoulders, pulling you into his side and kissing your temple before you left the storage and sauntered past a very red-faced Rick.


End file.
